His last words and wishes
by LimJJ
Summary: Sakura finally gets her dream wedding but at what cost?


**So this is a Narusaku one shot Angst. This is probably my first angst story so if it isn't very sad or tearful then please forgive me. To all my fellow followers you are probably saying "Why the fuck would I waste time writing a one shot when I can continue my other stories". Well I'm already half way through with my exams but I still got some important subject left and so far it's been mentally taxing for me. However, I've already got a general idea of what I'm going to write for my two stories. For the highschool one I will end it soon and for the remade Finding True Love I got some general idea but I'm still thinking. Also I would take this chance to tell why I decided to rewrite my story. Well up till my last chapter before I remade it I find it hard for me to continue because I noticed that the way I started the story limits me to some of the ideas I wanted to write. So instead of marriage I put Sakura and Sasuke in a relationship as couples only. Though I might change the first chapter slightly again.**

 **Also I know FF doesn't allow mentions of politics but all I can say is that don't be quick to judge on the new president of America. Who knows he might be a good one. Honestly right now your racism problem in America is a joke compared to my country where religions and races are the main topic and argument on the political stage. As for those who object the new president I really don't recommend riots because you are making yourselves look pathetic. Make a peaceful rally or protest but don't make it too violent. I hope I didn't break any rules here x)**

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Sakura Haruno as your beloved wife?"

"Yes"

"Do you Sakura Haruno take Sasuke Uchiha as your beloved husband?"

Time seems to slow down for Naruto Uzumaki as he thought back the times he spent with the only woman in the world he loved. Their bond had indeed changed for and they were as close as any friend could get but sometimes he wished they could be more. He wanted to confess to her when he finally succeeded in bringing the lone Uchiha back but the moment when he saw how happy she was when Sasuke came back he couldn't do it. Smiles he rarely seen were directed towards Sasuke, how he wished that for once or even for a brief moment it was directed towards him. So for the sake of her happiness he helped them out in their relationship. He told Sasuke every single thing that Sakura loves, all the food she likes, the favorite places she loves, flowers, drinks, everything. At the same time he slowly distanced himself from her and focused more on his training. He became a respected ninja in Konoha and is currently on the top list in the bingo book. He's an ANBU captain but he mainly goes solo on most missions because there's no one else he could work better than Sakura. Before Sasuke's return she would accompany him on dangerous missions, they had some close calls but they had fun as well. He missed those times and he knew he could never experience it again, all he could do was cherish those moments. He sighed and looked at the paper in his right hand and a necklace on the other. The necklace wasn't cheap but since the wedding was held during her birthday he decided to give her one last gift before he leave. When he came back to reality, one word was said and it was enough break him.

"Yes"

…

It was done. She had said yes, she agreed to spend the rest of her life with the boy turned she'd been dreaming of since childhood but is this what she wanted? She loved Sasuke but what about her blonde companion. The man who became her pillar in her life, standing by her through thick and thin, the one who was always there for her when she needed comfort, the one who bled for her. Would she choose Sasuke over him? Up this now, she couldn't figure out why Naruto had been distant towards her but atleast he came for the wedding. She looked towards the crowd and looked into his eyes. She saw sadness, sorrow but happiness? Then she saw him gave a sad smile to her and stood up. He walked to the VIP table and gave Tsunade two papers, one looked like a form and the other looked like an envelope. He turned to walk away but before he could even move one step he was grabbed by the shoulders by what looked like a crying Tsunade. Now Tsunade rarely cries, especially in public but when she does then it meant something bad. She heard her whispered to Naruto something along the lines "Don't go...I beg you…please". This worried her greatly, where was Naruto going that could make Tsunade cry, let alone beg to him. She saw Naruto gave her a hug and whispered into her ear and started to rub her back. After a few minutes they broke apart. Naruto wanted to walk away but Tsunade was still holding his wrist, he gave her a sad smile and forcefully broke the grip and started to walk away leaving a weeping Tsunade crying on the floor. Some of the rookie 11 were already with her trying to comfort her and when I looked at the others still seated, they were in tears. What was going? She turned back to Naruto and he was already at the doors, she could see tears in his eyes and he gave one last grin. He whispered from a far but Sakura could read what he was saying "Good bye Sakura-chan" then he walked out the door. Naruto left her wedding, Tsunade crying, Rookie 11 crying, what was going on? She walked to Tsunade "Master, where's Naruto going and why are you guys crying?"

Tsunade said nothing but gave me the two papers that Naruto gave her. One was a mission letter, her eyes went wide as dinner plates. Here could only see the mission rank and it was a Double S rank mission. Why was he going to a double S rank mission?

"He was the only who could do it. Three months ago, a group of S rank missing nins were with the skills that rivaled the Akatsuki were planning to attack Konoha and since Naruto was the only who could take them on he went solo. Bringing teammates would only increase the risk of casualties and he even rejected the offer of me sending you to assist him. He said that it was too much of a risk to send you and they could exploit his weakness if you were to be taken down." She gave a sad laugh "Selfless idiot" Tsunade gave her a letter and it was from Naruto. She reads

 _Dear Sakura_

 _I know you will be mad at me for not bringing you along to the mission but I couldn't risk your safety. This might be the last you will ever hear from me as the chances of me coming out of this alive are less than one percent. I have already decided my fate that I will die a lonely death but I will die in a flame of glory. I still have so much I wanted to tell you but every time I wanted to I just couldn't. Pretty coward for an ANBU captain eh? I'm sorry that I didn't see through your wedding but I know that you will be in safe hands. Sakura-chan I want you to spend the rest of your life with no regrets and live life to its fullest. I may never return and you might never see me again but cherish and remember all the moments we had. I know that I've been distant towards you recently but it was for the sake of your happiness. I didn't want to be in your way._

 _Sakura-chan, this might be the only chance I get to tell you this and that is I love you, always and forever. Nothing could ever change that. Sakura I don't want you to feel guilty for not returning my feeling because that would mean that you forced yourself to love me. I could never do that to you._

 _Also happy birthday! This would be my last gift to you. It's a handmade necklace. I designed and made it myself. Didn't know I could so artistic haha. Don't worry it's made to be resistant to force impact, rust and scratches. By the way you will also find a small Sakura flower from Ino if you ask her. I added some of my chakra in it so it will never wilt even if you never water it._

 _I end my letter here. Good bye Sakura Haruno. Love you forever and always. I'll be waiting for you in the afterlife and get me some ramen when you come up here! Wish you the best of luck in life and I will always be with you even in death._

She held the necklace and letter tightly, she dropped to her knees and started crying like never before. The one man who made a big impact on her life will never return. Ino gave her the small Sakura flower and Sakura held it tightly. _Naruto..._


End file.
